FBI Files
The FBI Files Database is a feature unlocked as part of CrimeFest 2014, and finally introduced in Update #78 alongside Captain Winters, another CrimeFest reward. Overview They are a direct link to the case files of Commissioner Garrett, which were hacked by Bain with the help of an FBI mole and a bugged Senpaidozer Bobblehead. They add a variety of information about characters, weapons, and heists in PAYDAY 2. In addition, the FBI Files can be used to track player statistics, including such information as most frequently used masks, weapons, and armor, as well as achievement lists and heist history. This also allows host to be informed of any possible cheats, such as any disparity of hours compared to levels, having more skill points than possible, etc. The FBI Files site is arranged to emulate a traditional computer desktop, with seven icons, each relating to a specific feature and containing their own search boxes to ease with research. More than one feature can be running at once, and are docked into a rudimentary taskbar on the bottom of the site to allow quick access. It even has a digital clock on the lower right corner that displays the current system time to the second. Features Profile & Suspect Database The Profile & Suspect Database tools can be used to look up the Steam profiles of Payday players and viewing their heisting statistics, and current skill profiles and weapon loadouts. Player profiles set to "Private" or "Friends Only" cannot be inspected. This feature can be used while inside a pre-game lobby to preview other players' skill & perk setups. Heist Database The Heist Database contains annotated files describing each heist the Payday gang has carried out, their descriptions, locations, points of particular interests, and personal comments on them made by Garrett himself. The heists are listed in a possible chronological order. The Bank Heists and Transport heists are not listed individually, the two being under "Harvest & Trustee Bank" and "Armored Transports", respectively. Seasonal event heists like the Safe House Nightmare and Lab Rats are not included. Clown Case The Clown Case file contains profiles of all of the current members of the Payday gang, as well as their Crime.net associates and contractors. Neither The Elephant nor Vernon Locke have entries in the Clown Case folder, the former for reasons unknown, the latter because his helping Crime.net is unknown by his colleagues. Firearms Database The Firearms Database contains a list of all weapons in Payday 2, along with their unmodified statistic values. The database does not include details on any possible melee or throwable items the crew may use. Agency Assets The Agency Assets section lists the various law enforcement enemies faced by the Payday gang, their names, descriptions, and personal comments on them made by Garrett himself. Enemies tied to specific seasonal events such as the Headless Titandozer are not included. Internal Memos In the Internal Memos section, the player can read Commissioner Garret's correspondence with other law enforcement personnel regarding his strategies to eliminate the Payday gang. It is displayed as a conventional email box with an Inbox, Outbox and Trash folder. Trivia *It is unknown how Bain managed to access the file database in its entirety through the bobblehead, as the doll was neither visibly connected to Garrett's personal computer, nor was it placed in a position with a good view of the screen. The only plausible explanation is that the figure itself contains a wireless transponder through which Bain can remotely hack into the Commissioner's device. *As the Profile & Suspect Database tools can only track player progress through their Steam accounts, they are currently not available to console versions of PAYDAY 2, nor will likely ever be. Gallery SusDB.png|The Suspect Database screen. ProfDB.png|The Profiles screen. JobDB.png|The Heists Database screen. ClownDB.png|The Clown Case Database screen. CopsDB.png|The Agency Assets screen. GunsDB.png|The Firearms Database screen. Emails.png|The Internal Memos screen. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)